Devotion
Description Devotion is every priest's desire to please and help their pledged deity. These abilities are granted them simply for believing and pledging to their deity. Abilities Rank One *Dedicate - Dedicate an area or item to your god making it a holy place or thing. Holy things may not be touched by the unclean Vampires. *Pray - Praying is a powerful skill. Praying can confer a +1 bonus to the next roll you or someone of your choosing makes. Rank Two *Ward Against Undead - Allows you to place a ward in a dedicated area or on a dedicated thing that repels the undead. The Undead must pass a composure + resolve roll equal to your successes on the ward to ignore the effects. *Spiritual Armor - Pray to god and ask for shielding. This spell adds half your successes in armor for a scene. Rank Three *Cleanse - Pray to your god and ask him to cleanse the unclean. This spell cause paralysis in unclean targets: Vampire and Geists. For one action, but only if the mage beats the supers resistance roll. Rank Four *Mass - Perform a mass ritual. Everyone who attends receives +2 to rolls for the entire day, even unclean. *Confession - Allows you to erase the effects of a derangement on a person for 1 day. *Light - Create light anywhere. Rank Five *Words of Power - Speak the words of your God and cause the area to tremble in power. Causes everyone who doesn't roll more successes on a resistance roll than the mage on casting to lose a turn of action. This happens to both allies and enemies. *Bolster Spirit - The person this is used on gains your successes as a bonus to their next derangement roll whenever that may be. *Blessing - Bless a person so they receive +3 to their next success rolls. Rank Six *Admonishment - Speak with the authority of your god and harm others. Causes successes in damage and must be rolled as a normal attack using Devotion + Occult + Gnosis *Revelation - Reveal cloaked enemies that don't beat your activation roll. Rank Seven *Healing - Use the energy granted to you by your god to heal others. Heal successes in health levels starting at Lethal. It does not heal Agg. Rank Eight *Smite - Deal successes in bashing against mortals and supers, lethal against priests of other deities *Restoration - Heal successes in damage as per healing, but this can heal agg. Rank Nine *Conclave - Talk to your god personally and receive guidance. +4 to the next success rolls. Rank Ten *Epitome of Devotion - Passive ability that grants you +3 to any resistance roll and adds 1 permanent health box. *Resurrection - While this is not the purview of mages, a priest can resurrect anyone he sees fit. Using this spell before a person's soul is taken to valhalla guarantees the person is resurrected. However, this spell can only be used on each person once in their existence. Rules Activation Roll: Devotion + Occult + Gnosis